House
by blackdres
Summary: Chapter 6. Copper isn't like any girl they've met before. Yes she has a lot to do with Teddy's memory loss. Here are some last chapters with clues. Unexpected twist. Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

House

The floor was warm. Teddy's deadweight was carried by the hard, white tiles of the bathroom floor. His light, raw sienna hair fell on his eyes, while the rest of it reminisced scattered on his head on the floor. He had missed the comfortable, fuzzy, raspberry tinted rug by a few inches, between the toilet and the sink. He struggled around a little bit to find comfort. And soon gave up. A bathroom floor isn't really a place of slumber. He got up to find glasses set on an edge of the tub. His instinct was to put them on, even though, nothing about this scenerio was familiar. He looked in the mirror for answers. Who was he really? What had happened to him? Where was he? Unfortunately, no one can find the answers to these things by studying their own reflection. Unless, one can really see their soul through their eyes.

He looked around the bathroom. There was nothing in there he could recall. So he went out the door, that lead him to a bedroom. One large bed and a very organized ensemble awaited him. A dresser, pictures on the wall, pillows, a record player, and more rugs. It was clearly a girl's bedroom.

He looked on top of the dresser, there was a little box, the size of a music box. He opened it and inside was a twinkie. "I'm starving!" He didn't hesitate to think of who's it could be. He just scarfed it down with no regrets.

Then, he continued to linger around for answers. Until he noticed there was someone sleeping on the bed. How could he not notice before? You say? Well, it was hard to tell. That bed had lots of puff to it, pillows and blankets, and you wouldn't be able to notice a person buried under it. He caught a glimpse of the girl's expresso hair-all over her face-as she shifted to a different direction than the one she was facing before-all in her sleep-and once again covered her face with the blanket. All in an instant, she had become blankets and pillows again.

Looking through her stuff wouldn't help him any. He figured. Even if he did find something about himself or of himself he wouldn't be able to recognized it. He didn't even know his own name. Whatever had brought him there, he clearly didn't belong, nor did he know who this girl was. He felt he was suppose to be aware of someone or something. But was this girl the enemy? If he wanted to find more answers he'd have to look outside of there. Someone is bound to be looking for him and they wouldn't be able to find him if he was in there. Should he leave or should he stay? So he left.


	2. Chris

Disclaimer; No. I don't own anything about Stand By Me-well except for a pez dispenser and a copy of the movie.

I do own Copper. And I do own the minds of the characters in this story. I will do with them whatever I want.

Note; Delay caused by first term end. But thanks to UEA weekend...

I will be updating tomorrow and the day after that!!

House-Chapter 2

The dawn was gone. And now all that was left was that greedy sun smiling wide on Castle Rock in the summer of 61'. The environment was calm, too calm, boring even. And hot.

"Is Chris home?", Copper Seeger pended at the Chambers' door while Eyeball pondered.

"Uh," He brushed his hair back and forth, and rubbed his eyes a few times too. "Yeah. I think so." It was only 2:30 in the afternoon but she had a feeling she had woke him up.

She tried to sound as politeful as possible, "Can you go get him, then?", but her emphasis was rough. She couldn't help herself.

It took him another minute to comprehend that. "Yeah." He went inside and then Chris came out.

He wore a clean, gray t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair had grown, and it was a wet shag at the moment. "Hey Copper." He was the first one to notice, she was in a sleeved shirt and slacks with sneakers.

"Hi Stud. Duchamp took off."

"What?"

"Yeah. He was exhausted. He collapsed in my bathroom last night. So I let him sleep it off there. And when I woke up this morning he was gone."

Chris didn't say anything. He just thought for a moment.

"Hey do you wanna come with me really quick? Just really quick. You can come back in a little while if you want."

Chris didn't think twice about it. Why would he want to stay at his dump of a house? And with hung over Eyeball? Hung over Eyeball was as useful as a ribbon on a tire. And when he wasn't hung over he was just plain mean. "Okay," Chris said. And he turned around to announce to Eyeball that he was going out and that he'll be back later.

I don't think Eyeball really listened, though.

As soon as he stepped out the door anything that wasn't already dried on him, was burned dry, compliments of the sun.

"Where are we going?"

"My place," Copper said, "I need to change first." She was looking to either sides of her at the neighborhood houses, watching for witnesses.

"What are you so worried about? No one's awake at this hour around here. And if they are; they are probably too busy with their own set of problems to worry if you are dressed properly."

"You never know. A girl with pants...", She looked at him. "and walking around with a Chambers. Could mean trouble."

He rolled his eyes at her, with an embarrass smile.

"I'm just kidding Chris. You are the coolest kid ever. Er... the bossest."

Once they hit Copper's home, Copper ran into her closet and skimmed through the dresses. She didn't have very many. "I don't really know what to wear."

Chris just stood back and was hoping to watch her go crazy.

She pulled out a selection of dresses on their hangers and lay them on her bed. "Which one?", she asked Chris.

He looked at her like she had just spoke in Chinese.

She looked up at him after a minute of no answer. "You know what? Never mind. I'll just wear a skirt." She was really talking to herself, somewhat. "Do girls wear skirts around here?"

Chris shrugged, "Yeah."

She hung all the dresses back and just went for a skirt in her dresser. "Do they wear boots?"

"Sure(?)", How was he suppose to know.

She took out a different shirt and said, "I'll be out in a minute," as she entered her bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Chris sat on her bed and looked down at his feet, "So, how long do you have left 'till you have to go back?"

"Four days," She responded from inside the bathroom.

Then they were quiet for a moment.

"That was fun, wasn't it?", Copper said coming out of the bathroom in her new outfit.

They automatically thought about the events of the night before, "Yeah," He couldn't help the smile setting on his lips.

"Who do you think had the most fun?" She grabbed her long boots and sat on the bed next to Chris.

"Teddy. Definitely."

"I think everybody really had a good time. Teddy just showed it better," Copper said, fastening her boot laces on.

"Yeah."

"Hey," She interrupted his thoughts, "We should go over to Teddy's and see if he's alright. He left pretty early this morning."

Chris nodded. The summer, so far, had all seemed like a dream; yet, he'd never been more awake. The summer was not close to being over yet; so why did Copper have to leave and forget that she'd ever come to know them, them and the rivalries around Castle Rock? Why should they have to forget about her existence and company? She wasn't like just any girl they knew, she was special.

One thing nobody would suspect, was that Teddy Duchamp had already forgotten.

Reviews Are Welcome 


	3. Where is Teddy?

Chapter 3

"Hi." The bus driver greeted Teddy, extra nice.

"...Hi." He said back, looking at the driver's face but avoiding eye contact. He searched his pockets for change, for the bus fair. He didn't seem to have any. But as he felt around for the change, in his pocket he did find a piece of plastic shaped like a triangle. "Uh. I don't have-"

"It's okay. It's on me." The young driver said letting him right in.

Teddy took a seat up front. He didn't know exactly where he was gonna get off. The catch was this; He would search for familiar places. This bus would go all over Castle Rock and maybe a little farther on. Something is ought to come back to him. Sometime. And if not, he would be forced to start out a new life. At this point he didn't know. It's hard to think about your future when you have no clue about your past.

The only thing he did have was the piece of plastic in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was green and transparent and it had _Fender_ printed on it. _ Fender _was written in a cursive print and so worn out that it was hardly readable.

"How's Carly, Teddy?" Teddy heard the bus driver say to one of his passengers.

He kept on fiddling with this object and trying to figure a story behind it. Finally he put it away in his pocket and kept his attention outside the window, watching for similarities.

"Hey Duchamp!", The young driver said a little more obnoxious, which made Teddy turn his head to him.

"Who me?"

"Yeah you. How's Carly?"

"Who?"

"Your mother."

"You know my mother?"

"Teddy. Stop being such a jackass to your uncle Julian. I said I was sorry about not taking you to Disneyland with me. You know that my daughter Jenny will always be #1 and Aunt Dara will always be #2."

That made Teddy break into a laugh. All he could picture his uncle talking about was the release of body fluids and...the remainder of things you do in the potty.

"What the hell is so funny?"

Tears were steaming down Teddy's face. And he kept on laughing.

After a while he stopped laughing and said, "Are you my mother's brother?"

"Yeah." Julian said with sarcasm in his tone.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two", he rolled his eyes at Teddy hopping he'd drop the act. "So, where are you going?"

"I don't know. I don't even remember who I am."

His uncle Julian just looked at him through the rear view mirror. "You know, your mother has been really worried about you. She phoned me twice, just yesterday."

"Why was she worried about me?"

"You left with your friends and didn't say were you were going or anything. Well that wasn't the problem. She phoned all of your friends's houses. All your friends's moms said that you kids were at that Tessio kid's so your mom phoned there and none of you kids were to be found. She searched for you all night. So where were you?"

"I--don't--remember", he started to become a little bitter about the subject.

They were quiet for the next few miles.

As a stop was approaching, passengers, including Teddy heard Julian's voice over the radio speaker say: "Our next destination is 151 Ridge Road...It's a beautiful summer day with puffy clouds in the sky. Hope you enjoyed your ride and join us again. Have a great day." And with that he pulled over and let off the passengers.

He turned sideways to face Teddy. "Hey, wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yeah."

Julian and Teddy left the bus and walked over to the steak house two blocks down. It was gonna be an even longer drive back home........

"How could he do that?" Copper asked Chris as both were walking away from Teddy's house.

"What?"

"Run out on us like that?", She claimed.

"Relax. I bet he's at Vern's or Gordie's", Chris implied.

"No, he's not. She said she already phoned them, "Copper was referring to Teddy's mom.

"Well maybe NOW he is."

"I don't think so", she started to speed up.

Chris sped up as well,"Why would he be mad at us? C'mon."

"I don't know. I'll walk you home."

"Copper, I'm going home now?"

"Well...Let's go pick up your car and drive around town to find him, huh?"

"Okay."

They walked to Chris's house.

Once they got there Chris entered his front door without even thinking twice if his old man was home. He peeked his head in and Copper heard him ask Eyeball if his father was home. Fortunately, he was not. He signaled for Copper to follow him in.

"Hi Chambers." Ace greeted him once he was all the way in.

Then he saw Copper. "Who's your friend?"

Ace was sitting on the Chamber's couch, and Eyeball was sitting on the sofa seat in front of the television and it reeked of beer.

"This is Copper. Copper, Ace Merrill." He introduced them, even though Copper already knew who he was.

Ace didn't say anything.

Chris had figured a way around the bully when he wanted something. These principles were; don't piss him off, answer his question, and do what he says. When he didn't want something he didn't mind much getting his butt kicked to get a few good insults on him. Today, he wanted to borrow Eyeball's idle car sitting outside on the street.

"We're just gonna get something to eat at the kitchen." Chris explained and they went into his kitchen.

"You didn't ask him for the car." Copper reminded him.

"I know. I will." He got out a bag of cookies from a cupboard. "Want one?"

"Sure." She followed him out of the kitchen as soon as she grabbed her cookie.

"Eyeball?" He started.

"Christopher?"

"Can I borrow your car?"

"What do you need it for?"

"To find Teddy."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

Ace put his beer down. "Duchamp. Yeah. I saw him."

"When?"

"This morning."

"Where?"

"He was getting on a bus." "I gave him a look and even turned my switchblade on him. He was acting like a faggot, as usual."

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No. He didn't even know who I was."

Copper interrupted, "What do you mean?"

"I think he's gone insane like his old man", Ace took the last sip of his beer.

"How could he loose his memory?" Copper asked no one in particular.

"Who the hell knows? All sorts of things could cause memory loss. He could've experienced a trauma or witnessed something too unusual or extraordinary for his own being." Ace fidgeted around with his beer bottle, like no big deal he was Einstein.

Eyeball sat in silence. The T.V. was silent as Fred Flinstone ran across the screen trying to get the cat out of the house.

Chris and Copper looked at each other in silence, not only stunned that Ace actually spoke these words but because they knew the things he said Teddy had experienced.

Review!


	4. The Search for Teddy

Chapter 4

"So. Where do you live? I've never seen you around here."

Copper didn't notice Ace was talking to her because she was too busy communicating with Chris through looks.

"Who me?", Copper finally realized that Ace was talking to her, when nobody else answered and obviously she was the only person in the room that he didn't know anything about.

"When did you start hanging out with Chambers?" , he fluttered her with questions.

"...Uh-"

Luckily. Chris interrupted, "Eyeball, can we borrow your car? We need to find Teddy."

As Eyeball was checking various pockets for his keys, Ace studied Copper. His curiosity peeked above average when she had failed to answer some simple everyday questions. He studied-one thing no one knew about him-her appearance. Her clothes were peculiar. Her above the shoulders, raven hair, had slightly longer strands in the front and in the back of her head; he also noticed that she tried her best to hide that.

As they were standing around the living room in the dark waiting on Eyeball, Copper tried to avoid Ace's gaze along with any questions he might have left in him.

Eyeball finally found the car keys in his back pocket, it required of him to get up from the sofa chair. "Here," he handed the keys over to Chris. "If anything happens to that car, it's you a--."

"Yeah. "He nodded his way out the door behind Copper. They sped off to Eyeball's car.

Once inside, "Where are we going?", Copper asked as soon as he started the ignition.

"Gordie's."

....Once at Gordie's house.

"Look, I'll get him so you won't have to deal with his folks."

"Okay." Chris sat in the driver's seat after Copper shut the door, with Eyeball's car parked in the LaChance driveway and the engine still running. He watched Copper go up the porch steps and knock on his door. It was better this way. Gordie's parents never liked Chris despite his efforts of making a good influence on Gordie; taking college courses and actually passing them, so far. He never liked Gordie's parents much either. And this hate was brought back to attention the moment Copper came to the guys in Castle Rock. The past week was real crazy. With Gordie not home for the most part, Gordie's dad found one person to blame it on: Chris. To tell the truth, it was partially Chris's fault. It was also partially Gordie's fault and Teddy's fault, and Vern's fault. They all took part of this mysterious adventure and now are suffering the consequences. It will be too soon when Copper faces the consequences that awaited her back home.

Gordie answered the door.

"Hey Gordie. Me and Chris came to pick you up."

Gordie closed the door behind him. "I can't Copper. I'm already in deep shit with my dad. But we'll hang out before you have to go. Okay."

"It's important, though. Teddy is missing."

"What?"

"And I think he's lost his memory too."

"Due to what?"

"We don't know. That's why we're trying to find him. Come with us."

Gordie stood for a moment to think. He passed a hand over his scalp, and sighed.

"Okay. But once you leave Castle Rock. Chris can't pick me up here for at least a month."

Gordie and Copper came down the porch steps the moment following.

"Hey Gordo." Chris greeted him before he sat in front with Chris and they did their handshake.

"Hey Chris."

Chris pulled out of the driveway,"Let's go get Vern."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vern's got the prettiest house. Don't you guys think so?" Copper said as they were approaching the Tessio Residence.

"No." Gordie and Chris looked at the girl like she had snakes for hair. Then they laughed at the look on her face.

"Who's gonna go get Vern?", Chris asked once they were parked by his house.

"I'll go get him", Gordie volunteered.

A while later, at the next sight of the door opening, Gordie stepped in the front seat. And Vern was hauling it as fast as he could behind him over to the car. He took a seat in the back with Copper.

She greeted both with, "That was fast."

Poor Vern was still trying to catch his breath. "Is it true that Teddy's lost, you guys?"

"Yeah-Well he might not be lost. But we don't know where he is. And Ace told us that he saw him getting on a bus earlier today", Chris answered him.

"So, he's deserted us?"

"No Vern. He might have lost his memory", Gordie explained.

"Oh Boy, s-so he's totally lost it?"

"We don't know Vern. Ace might have lied to us", Copper added.

"I don't think so Copper. Ace says he didn't know who he was even after he went to mess with him and pulled out his blade. If this was our Teddy, he would have ran at the sight of his blade."

"Well how do you know he's not lying, Chris", Copper confirmed.

"Because...when he likes me he doesn't lie to me."

It was confirmed with a sigh from Copper. Then she said, "This was all wrong. We should have never-"

"Don't say that", Chris said.

"Well it's the truth. You all wouldn't be in trouble with your parents for not being home-let's see-for the past two weeks. And Teddy wouldn't have lost his memory, either, and took off on a bus."

"I'm not in trouble with my parents." Vern added.

Everybody looked at him, with the shut up stare, but their eyes showed concern over the bigger situation.

Gordie asked him,"How come you didn't get in trouble, Vern?"

"I don't know. I never get in trouble with my folks. Hey Chris, you might wanna pull out. They might get too suspicious", Vern said referring to Billy and Charlie on his front porch.

"Yeah, right, Vern", Chris said pulling out of Vern's driveway.

"I say we go to all bus stations in Castle Rock", Vern added.

And so they did. All night they spent from bus station to bus station, seeing what they could find. Finally they were back were they had started the search for Teddy, at Teddy's house.

Chris got out this time. And even though it was real late at night, his mother answered the door.

Chris walked back to the car and found everyone asleep. Somehow between getting out in various bus stations, Copper had reclaimed her place in the front seat. Vern and Gordie were asleep on the back seat. Vern was almost drooling on Gordie.

Copper was spread out in the front seat. And awoke at the sound of Teddy's front door closing behind Chris. "Is he there?" She sat up and scooted over to her side.

"No", He answered as he opened the door and sat inside, turning off the engine. He rested his head back on the seat and closed his eyes.

"Hey Chris?"

"Huh?"

"What did you think of me, when you first met me?"

"I don't know."

"I bet you would have never in your dreams thought that-"

"Yeah."

"Well neither did I. Do you think you'll remember this experience the way you remember you guys finding the body?"

"Yeah," He said.

A few minutes later,"You know, it wouldn't be so bad if I had a crush on you, cause I'm leaving anyway." She wore a goofy grin and messed hair.

"What?" He put his head down and looked at her.

"I'm never going to see you again. So I can tell you that I like you."

"Oh." He looked straight ahead.

"What? That doesn't bother you because we're friends?"

"No." He said and then appeared a smile across his lips. Then he scratched his head.

There was more she wanted to say but it was too late and her list went on. So she concluded with, "You're going to make some girl happy someday."

Chris took her compliment in with, "Thank you.(?)", and looked at her with the same grin.

She turned to the car door and fell asleep leaning on it, even though it was horribly uncomfortable.

Chris found a comfortably way to sleep, somehow, even with the wheel on his side.


	5. The Search for Teddypart 2

Chapter 4-part II

The next morning, even though Vern and Copper were still asleep in the car. Early risers, Chris and Gordie drove to the nearest pit stop, Blue Point Diner.

Vern awoke shortly after with the motion of the car. And then they all woke up Copper by putting things in her ears, well one ear, because the other she was sleeping on.

As soon as she felt the candy wrapper crinkling in her ear,"Stop it Vern!", She slapped the air with her eyes closed, still trying to catch a few last seconds of shuteye.

Vern backed away after placing it in her ear and the other guys laughed. It fell off her ear,without effort on her part, because it wasn't tightly secured.

She opened her eyes to find herself on Chris's shoulder. "Oh Chris. Did I drool on you?"

"No."

She got up and sat on her side of the seat. "Where are we?" She looked at her surroundings.

"Blue Point Diner." Gordie answered. "We've been trying to get you up for a while."

"Well , Let's go inside", Chris got out of the car and the others followed.

Copper was still picking her eye boogers out and taking smudges off her make-up on the rear view mirror.

Chris turned around,"Copper, you coming?"

"Yeah." She left the car and followed them inside.

Once inside, after they settled on a table,Gordie ordered waffles with strawberries, whipped cream and syrup. Vern ordered bacon and eggs. Copper ordered her first course to be a strawberry milkshake. And Chris just excused himself from ordering anything with, "I had a big dinner." Even though from our previously knowledge, we know, the last thing he ate last night was a cookie( or two).

"C'mon, "Copper said, "It's on me."

Chris was quiet for a long moment watching the others eat. You're never really sure what he is thinking, but you could tell he was thinking. He tapped the waitress as she passed by their table. "I'll have the same as he, please." He signaled Gordie. The waitress looked at his food and wrote something down on her notepad, and retired to the kitchen.

Chris got up and said, "I'll be right back," and walked towards the bathrooms.

As soon as he disappeared into the men's room, Copper put down her shake and scooted up next to Vern, "Hey Vern. Do you think you can pick up out tab?"

"Yeah," He frowned. "Do you not have any money?"

"Not a dime."

Gordie laughed at Vern.

By the time Chris came back, the waitress had already brought in his waffles. He sat down and dug in.

Everyone was silent and chewing their food. It was sure quiet without Teddy around.

As Copper took the last sip of her milkshake, she chocked on the tears that she'd been holding back. She tried to wipe them quickly off her face, but the more she tried the stronger they came back.

The guys showed looks of 'what's the matter?'

She shook her head and slid off the booth. She headed to the back of the diner, signaling them to follow her.

"What now?" Gordie asked Chris, expecting him to know.

Chris just shook his head.

And Vern looked at them with the same question.

They all left their half eaten meals and followed Copper to the back of the diner.

"What's the matter, Copper?" Vern asked.

She just teared up more.

Chris came and stood next to her and put his arm around her. And said, "Don't worry about Teddy. He'll be alright. We'll find him, Okay?"

Copper stopped sobbing to say, "I'm gonna miss you guys when I leave Castle Rock."

Chris looked at Gordie and Gordie looked at Vern.

It was a sad thought for those who had come in bondage over the past three weeks. But they had only one thing left to do now, and that was to find Teddy.

"Copper. You can come back, can't you?, "Vern was always illogical, but hopeful, "And you can take us to one of those shows again?"

"Vern. There is a very slim chance", She showed him what she meant between her thumb and her index finger. "But that would be fun, right?"

"Yeah," He said and received a hug from her.

"Well we still got 3 days left. We could do a lot of stuff", Gordie was logical.

Copper gave Gordie a hug, "Yeah."

Then it was Chris's turn to get a hug. And then she said, "Now I need to hug Teddy."

They stood there, some where brain storming about what they should do next regarding Teddy, or where they should go to find him.

Gordie interrupted with, "Hey Chris. It's still there."

"What is, Gordo?"

Gordie pointed to a garbage can, placed at a different location from where it was two years ago. "The bullet hole." They were standing on sacred ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At around noon, there they were sitting on Maple Avenue, with an ice cream cone in one hand. It was a public, family park, to say the most. They were sitting on bricks that surrounded a flower bed. Each cone was vanilla flavored. Hey, they were giving them out for free.

Copper spoke,"Do you think Eyeball would want his car back anytime soon?"

"Nah", Gordie said.

"Really?", she looked at them.

"No", Chris said.

"What if...", Vern started saying.

"What if what?"

"What if we never find Teddy?"

"Shut up", Gordie said.

Chris just looked at Vern.

"That's not funny, Vern", Copper said.

He took another lick of his ice cream. "I mean what if he's lost forever."

Gordie stopped him with,"Can we just drop this conversation."

"Okay then, let's talk about that day", Vern said.

"No, we can't talk about that day in Public", Chris said.

That was the end of that conversation.

Vern looked at Copper as she was already biting into the waffle cone,"How did you decide to leave?", he started, yet, another conversation.

"I decided to leave after my sisters burned the kitchen down."

Vern raised an eyebrow. Gordie just starred at her with a confused facial expression. And Chris looked at him.

"Well they didn't literally burn the kitchen down. They were cooking chicken fingers and they burned them. I yelled at them for being idiots, because they were just siting there watching television, while the whole house smoked up. There was smoke everywhere. And I cleaned everything up and they didn't so anything."

"So what did your folks do?" Vern asked.

"My parents weren't' home at the time. I phoned my parents later and told my mom what had happened. She just told me that I was too mature and responsible, and that my sisters weren't idiots , they were just not mature and responsible. But they were idiots."

"I got a brother who's an idiot", Vern added.

"Yeah, so do I", Chris said.

She went on with her answer,"So I decided to leave because I was just fed up with my sisters, well more than my sisters, we just didn't see eye to eye. You know. And all three of us shared a room. And I needed my space. They were real messy too. Not saying that I wasn't messy. But I wouldn't have been so messy if it was my own room. It's like I wasn't having any fun. I wasn't really doing anything."

"Do you think they miss you right now?"

"Probably. I miss them too...", She trailed off biting some more off the cone, and at the sight of Gordie dropping his cone.

All the guys looked at him for answers. Gordie was just staring straight ahead, and clearly not answering anybody anytime soon.

"Uh- Gordie ,you dropped your ice cream cone, man.", Chris said.

Gordie stood up on the low brick wall that he had been sitting on. He didn't hear or see anybody except what was ahead.

Before anybody could say anything else he began yelling, "Teddy!", at the top of his lungs. He was the first to spot him.

The rest joined him by yelling his name and waving their hands.

Teddy was on the other side of the park and on the other side of a little hill that started where they were sitting. He was with an older kid, with a little lighter hair color than his, and a tall figure with broad shoulders in a blue uniform. The older kid turned but he didn't.

So, they ran across the park and to where Teddy was, screaming, "Teddy! Teddy!" On the way over there they had all dropped their cones, off course.

Teddy finally turned their direction and waved to his approaching buddies.

They never thought they'd be so happy to see him. Vern knocked him down in an attempt to hug him. Chris and Gordie grinned from cheek to cheek. "We got him", Copper finally said, holding on to his shoulder in an embrace.

"Hi, you guys, this is my uncle Julian", Teddy said.

"Hi", He said.

"Hi", they all said.

"Teddy, do you remember us?",Gordie asked.

He didn't wanna say so. "No", the smile faded away.

"That's okay, right guys?" Vern said, putting his arm around his friend.

"Yeah. That's okay, Teddy", Chris said.

"Well...", Julian said, "You guys better take him home, his mom's been worried sick. I phoned her an hour ago to tell her he was with me."

"Yeah, we'll take him home." Chris said.

"Bye Teddy", Julian said.

"Bye Julian", Teddy mumbled. Julian turned around and walked the opposite direction to his bus.

"Teddy", Gordie didn't waist any time, "I'm Gordie, this is Vern, that's Chris, and that's Copper. Have you got that down?"

"Yeah", he said, "Copper, Chris, uh-Vern and Gordie."

"Good", he said, "And you've know us since the beginning of time, except for Copper." Then Gordie turned to Chris, "Let's go Chris." He ran ahead, and they all followed. He stopped when they reached Eyeball's car and so did the others.

Chris stopped Gordie from getting in the car and let the others go ahead of him,"Gordie, what are we doing?", he said kind of quiet.

"We're going to tell him,Chris. Everything."

author's note: I don't feel I've given my reviewers enough praise. So I'll be posting responces to each reviewer from now on. So comment, questions, whatever.

Review!!!


End file.
